The human response to dietary fat and cholesterol is highly variable. It has been observed that the variant allele,apo A-IV-2, attenuates the increase in LDL cholesterol diet, but the mechanism of the allele effect are unknown. The purpose of this study is to find out how this gene affects the metabolism of dietary fat in the bloodstream. Understanding the effect of the apo A-IV-2 allele on diet-induced hyperlipidemia will further elucidate the impact of genetics on the risk for artherosclerosis.